


Kiss me till morning

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Modern Literature [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, F/M, First Time, Nott Safe for Work, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Caleb and Veth could have died and find themselves alone in a room.Or,"We could have died" sex.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Modern Literature [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Kiss me till morning

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men.

The door closes and he hears her shaky breaths, the rest of the nein were settling down to sleep in the rooms Essek had provided and somehow they’d ended up here, alone together once again. 

It is not a sound that Caleb has heard very often but it occurs to him that Veth is  _ crying  _ and he cannot remember the last time he has seen her do that, if she has  _ ever  _ done that. 

But before he lets himself think about it too hard, he sinks down and scoops her up into a hug, he just holds her as the weight of them both sends them sinking back into the bed together, his cheeks feel wet and it makes him realise that he too, is crying. 

Her fingers grab at his front, they sink themselves into a death grip and he doesn’t think she’ll ever let go again, “ _ Caleb.”  _ It’s a sob and all he can think is to pull her in further, hold her tighter because… 

When she lifts her head and pauses in front of his face, waiting for something, her mouth opening and closing before her lips settle into a small wobbling line. 

Caleb doesn’t think about it, he leans forward and presses their lips together. 

The pressure is enough to remind him that they’re  _ alive  _ but for how long? How long can they… 

He presses into her further then, scooping his hands away from her waist to cradle her face and her fingers abandon his front and cling to his collar, pulling him closer, keeping him there. 

The wool of his scarf drags across the skin of his neck and falls to the bed, as Veth pulls away and he chases her just a bit, just for a second because he…  _ needs  _ her more than she will ever know. 

Her hands push themselves under the edge of his coat and he nods as she smoothes it off of his shoulders, belatedly he realises that he has to let go of her momentarily to push it off completely, so he does but returns his hands to her waist quickly.    
  
“Are you... “ Her voice shakes just a little bit, but he presses a kiss to her lips again, soft and sweet, “Caleb-” 

“ _ Veth.”  _ The name flows from his lips with every single piece of affection he has for her brimming in it,  _ “Veth, I need you-”  _ He settles his forehead against hers, “ _ -and I want you… I want you.”  _

Her fingers card up into his hair and he finds himself being pulled back into a kiss that is much more seering than any kind of fire he has bared witness to or held in the palm of his hand, because it is  _ her  _ and she wants  _ him.  _

“Caleb-” She gasps it into his lips, he undoes the buttons on her coat and she lets go of him long enough for her to pull it off of herself so that it lands on the floor,  _ “Caleb.”  _ And she stops. 

Veth pauses altogether, pulling away to look at him, her eyes stare at him, they stare and capture the low light coming from the window, the moonlight cradling her face like a gentle caress. 

“....Do you know?” 

“Know what?” She asks, genuinely baffled by the looks of it. 

Caleb feels his lips quirk as he pulls at the bottom of her dress, slowly lifting it up over her, blocking the view for just a moment, before he lets the fabric fall and places a hand on the small of her back, “How beautiful you really are?” His voice cracks a bit as he finishes the sentence. 

She stares at him, eyes widening ever so slowly, pupils dilating to take in more light but for a moment he believes that they are only doing that because she’s looking at him and only him, “I saw you first in the moonlight.” Veth breathes and he in return blinks, as her hand comes to cradle his cheek, he’s shivering he realises and it’s not just because of the chill in the air, “I saw you…” 

It is the quietest of admissions, her voice is so soft. 

Her other hand deftly undo the buckles on his shirt, he lets her as he smooths a hand over her back, enjoying the warm pulse of her presence in his lap, “I see you too.” He whispers in return after a long moment of silence. 

When he kisses her this time, she feels warm, safe,  _ home.  _

He stills a bit as she undoes the last buckle, letting go of her again and cursing how he ended up with more layers than she did and yet somehow she’s warmer than he is. 

Soft too, so very soft, and when the waistcoat is gone, she pushes lightly at his shoulders, breaking the kiss before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw and jumping off of his lap. 

“You can finish that off.” She waves a very dismissive hand at the rest of his clothing and he finds himself smiling, staring at her as he pulls the layers and the armour off of himself, as she rids herself of her many pieces of underthings. 

He reaches the jumper when she returns, placing her hands over his and tugging upwards carefully, “It’s cold.” He murmurs to her. 

“It is.” She agrees, she’s shivering but then again… 

Caleb looks her over as the jumper covers his field of vision but is swiftly thrown to the side, the moment his hand is free he attaches it to her side, sinking his fingers into the warm flesh and looks at the contrasting colours. 

“Appreciating what you cast?” Her tone is teasing before he returns his gaze to hers, he nods softly and her skin goes darker. 

“I just helped.” He replies before he can think about it, as he leans forwards and presses a kiss between her breasts, then along to the left, before he presses a kiss to the nipple in finds there and she shivers again, but not because of the cold, he licks once before drawing it into his mouth.

She sucks in a breath, but makes no sound, a part of him feels a little disappointed by that but lets it go at the same time he lets her nipple go to do the same to the other, before settling both his hands on her waist and pulling her into the bed with him. 

He presses his hands into her, begging and waiting for her to escalate it, she had to… Not him, not- “Fuck-” 

Veth just smiles at him as her hand comes to cup him through his breeches, before abandoning it to undo the laces instead, “What?” 

Caleb finds himself laughing, a deep rumble that comes out like a purr as she settles herself over him properly, straddling him with one plait over her shoulder, the other down her back and he pushes himself up, grabbing the hair ties on his way. 

His fingers slide into the hair at the top, he drags his fingers down, soft hair slinking between his fingertips like water before untangling his hands from the ends. 

It floats around her like a dark cloud, messy and wavy from the tight hairstyle she has always worn, she presses her hands to his chest running them down as she pushes back against it and sends him right back on the bed. 

Her hair hangs around their faces like a curtain, just the smallest sliver of moonlight breaking through, but her eyes capture it before he can think about it. 

She doesn’t return to his cock right away, instead she trails her fingers up onto his neck, then slides them down again, slowly, taking a moment to twerk his own nipples, before she leans forward and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. 

He isn’t quite sure how to categorise the sound she pulls from him, just a moment of lamenting the loss of her teeth but then she stills altogether and he  _ remembers.  _

Veth stares at the eye on his shoulder, eyebrows pinching and he wants to reach up and smooth them out again, ease her worries but he knows he doesn’t have that power. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try acid on it?” 

“ _ Veth.”  _ But he’s smiling, when was the last time he’d smiled this much? He can’t place it, but her hand smooths over the red eye glaring. 

She turns her gaze back to him, “Do you think he can feel this?” 

“I don’t think so no.” He replies honestly, as she leans back and sits in his lap, tilting her head, worry present but she assesses him like he’s an equation, “Veth… I…” 

Veth doesn’t let him finish as she grinds down into his crotch, pulling a gasp from him as quickly as she can and he returns a hand to the back of her neck, wasting little time in pulling her in for another kiss, as he cradles her thigh to find- “ _ Caleb.”  _ It’s her own gasp of his name as he sinks his fingers into her with little warming and he mentally places the sound as something he should have heard and been hearing for a long time. 

He pulls them out again, pushing them back within a second and she arches her back a bit, “Tell me what you want?” He whispers between them and her gaze locks onto his. 

“For you to fuck me.” 

“Anything else?” 

“...We’ve got time.” It’s a quiet admission, as she settles herself up off of his legs, his fingers escape her as she pulls at the top of his breeches again, he lets her roll them down his legs, blessing that she can slide his boots off easily enough as she throws them to the side and then… 

He settles his own gaze on the glaves on his arms, she settles her hand on them and he shakes his head, “Next time.” He promises, just soft enough and she nods once, a singular acknowledgement as he pulls once again at her waist. 

Her hand settles around his cock and strokes him once, then twice and he wants to take his time, he wants to explore and kiss every inch of her skin so that nothing goes untouched by him, but she pulls him one more time and settles herself over him. 

Eyes seeking his own and he smooths a hand over her waist, letting her sink slowly as she pauses with the tip of him in her she breathes out slowly, then pulls in another one, settling herself down again a bit more, she takes him with a soft sort of ease and he suddenly cannot find the right word to describe it. 

He’s careful as he sits up again, pressing kisses along her neck and down her collarbone, imbuing every single one with every ounce of affection, of loyalty, of  _ love  _ in them as she finally groans, her head falling into his shoulder and he can feel her as she pulses around him. 

She settles for a moment, breath ghosting along his collarbone, before she presses her own kiss there, pulling back to kiss his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she rocks upwards and then back down again. 

It is a slow sort of build now and he runs his fingers in a soft caress down her spine carefully, before settling his hands around her waist again, guiding her up and down, her mouth hangs open after a moment, she pulls away from the kiss, her eyes are glazed over and her breathing increases. 

He doesn’t really know where the strength comes from, but she lets him flip them over so he hovers over her, pushing back in roughly as her arms latch themselves around his neck, pulling herself upwards to kiss him again, brusingly really and he lets her without a fight. 

She moans into his mouth and he chases the sound as he presses her back into the mattress, he should do more, when this is all said and done, worship every piece of skin he can find, place his tongue on her cunt and make her come more times than she has ever comprehended before. 

“Caleb-” He surges forwards, as an arm disappears from around his neck and snakes between them, he pulls away from the kiss, her hair spreads itself across the pillow and she heaves, whining as her fingers connect with her clit to tease it just how she likes and he watches, half focused really as he continues his pace, “ _ Faster- Harder.”  _ She breathes both in quick succession. 

He follows the order, pressing her as far into the mattress as he can, squeezing her waist as hard as he can without hurting her and rocks her back harder, Caleb watches her whole being move with the movements, the bed starting to creak and belatedly he wonders how sound proof these rooms are. 

Veth gasps a shuddering sort of moan, it cracks halfway through, “Caleb…” His name is a groan this time and he leans forwards to press another kiss on her neck, before meeting her eyes again and… 

She clenches around him, her moan louder as he feels her come and he follows her over the edge a moment later. 

He slumps forward, slightly off to the side and listens to the sound of her breathing. 

“We…” She’s breathless and he feels just a bit of pride as she laughs with it, chest heaving, “We have to do that again.” 

He pushes his face into the crook of her neck and kisses it again, “ _ Ja,  _ we do.” 

“In a bit though.” 

“Definitely in a bit.” 

But he disappears under the covers as he pulls out and laps their mixed cum out of her anyway, this time, she does make as much noise as he could have ever hoped for, hands carding in his hair and pulling his ponytail out. 

“I could do this for a few days.” She states into the air, before she groans again and he silently agrees as he feasts. 

Mentally, he works out every way he wants to fuck her before they leave this room, before they… 

_ Oh.  _

He’d forgotten about everything else. 

  
  



End file.
